Stolen
by Unikitty1226
Summary: New members stole more than just a simple disc. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

The Black Bird landded ontop of a building owned by Doctor Meccus Gwayne who nervously awaited the X-men. After a few minutes they all stepped out of the jet with the men of the group in siuts, and the two ladies in dresses so not to blow their cover. This team consisted of Scott, Jean-Grey, Wolverine, Storm, and Gambit.

"Thank you all so much for coming." Meccus said shaking Scotts hand.

"You're welcome Doctor Meccus," Scott started with a smile, "we're all happy to help a friend of the Proffessor." Scott took his hand away as Meccus quickly looked around at the group before leading them into Siomon hall, which had just be remodeled last year, and has held many parties, and meetings of all kinds.

"I-" Meccus started before he was interrupted by one of the many carterers about an unimportant problem so he waved his hand telling him to leave them alone.

" I am not sure when the theft will take place during the party, but it will happen tonight. Whoever wants has made it clear that tonight is when they're taking it."

"You have nothing to worry about, Mr. Gwayne. We'll keep it safe."

Stom reassured Meccus, and he slowly nodded. Then went about his work as guest started to arrive. A hour or two into the party, and yet nothing happened. Logan was scowling as he stood beside Gambit who was scanning the floor for a pretty lady.

"Well looky what we have here."

As Gambit said this Logan looked up in time to see a young woman walk across the floor towards them. Her clicking black stilettos matched the mini black dressed that hugged her body in everyway it could. She slowly looked around while fixing the curly red hair that laid over her right shoulder before stopping in front of the two men.

"Excuse me sirs?" A thick french accent left her lips as she spoke.

"Oui belle?"

Gambit smiled at her as Logan rolled his eyes in disgust. He didnt think the woman in front of them was ugly. Hell, she was pretty good looking, but Gambit hit on women all the time, and that just pissed Logan off.

"Do you perhaps know where the restroom is?" She smiled sweetly at them tilting her head to the side.

"Why of course Mademoiselle let me escort you-"

"It's over there, lady."

Logan muttered cutting Gambit off, and pointing towards a hall. She smiled, and nodded muttering a thank you before leaving.

"Why Wolverine you chase all the pretty ladies away" Gambit joked though you could tell he was a bit upset.

Arcelia's P.O.V

After some help from the two men outside I slipped into the restroom. Looking around it was pretty nice. Velvet carpet with some shade of red for the walls. I quickly slipped a device in my ear.

"Can anyone hear me? I'm in position." I waited for a response.

"Took you long enough."

I jumped, and spun arround.

"Gosh Avan astral projecting yourself into the ladies room," I smiled at him, "That's a new level of pervertedness."

"Yeah whatever now just hurry up" As he said this I quickly slipped off my red wig revealing my unnatural hair color.

I sighed looking in the mirror at my white hair,"Ah, I hate the color red for hair." I threw the wig down into the trashcan.

"That wasn't nice Arce the wig has feelings ya know." Avan joked as he shot purple lightning in the can setting the wig on fire.

"Careful with your powers Avan you know you can't control that power to well and besides," I said taking off my stilettos, "I preffere my natural white hair with random tuffs of black in it." I threw the shoes to the side, and looked up at the wall towards a vent.

"I'm going through that?"

"Yupp exciting isn't it?" He said getting under the vent to help me up.

"You know if you didn't waste so much of your time on videogames and actually pratcied you might be able to do more in astral form then touch me."

I muttered getting up to the vent and pulling it down.

"Yeah, shut up and get going. We only have ten minutes" Avan yelled at me as I started my journey through the vents. After a few mintues I got where I needed to be, and got my prize.

"Bingo."

"Arcelia get out of there we'e-" Jones voiced screamed through my earpiece.

"Whoa calm down Jones I have your nerdy little disc-"

"GET OUT NOW! SHITS GOING DOWN, AND GUARDS ARE COMING YOUR WAY!"

Scott's P.O.V

I stood with Jean and Storm as two mysterious people walked into the hall. A woman with long black hair wearing a tight red dress, but what really made me uneasy was the man. Middled aged black hair forming into gray.

"Contessa sweet heart," he said looking at the woman.

"Oh course Rupert." She opened her hand, and little spiders crawled from her hand latching on to anyone they could reach. As the tiny spider got a hold of some people they passed out.

"Scott I think-"

"I think your right, Jean"

I told her as Logan and Gambit ran over.

"I'll get what we need." Rupert said fixing his suit jacket. Logan charged at him.

"You aint goin' anywhere bub"

Logan growled unsheathing his claws.

"Well you sure are funny. Now please get out of my way."

Rupert said as he started walking forward, but was haulted by gunshots as a girl ran out being followed by several guards.

"Oh-uhh"

The woman known as the Contessa looked at her.

"She has the disc. Rupert. Take it from her"

As the Contessa said this the girl took off towards the back.

"X-Men! Don't let them get that disc!"

"What about the girl Scott?" Jean asked worried.

"I'll get her!" I yelled taking off after her. As I ran down the hall after her a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey what are you doi-"

As I stared to ask this a hand grabbed my face and everything went black.

"Scott!? What's wrong?!" I heard Jean's voice.

"What's wrong is he let the kid get away" Logan's voice rang through my ears.

"Hush Logan. Scott what's wron-"

"Jean I can't see"

Was all I could say before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan still itched for a fight after the party and he couldn't even take it out on ole' one eye since he was still in the hospital wing. As he walked down the hall he got a wiff of something familiar. He quickly followed the scent and ended up in Charles' office. Charles looked away from the girl he was talking to.

"Professor that's-"  
"Yes Logan I know. This is the girl who stole Meccus' disc."

As Charles said this the girl stood up. Without the wig and stunning black dress Logan was able to tell that she was only sixteen or seventeen at the most.

She offered him her hand.

"Arcelia Siomon." She smiled sweetly but Logan didn't take her hand.

"You have nerve showing up here after what you did." Logan growled at her. He didn't care for Scott but he cared for Jean and couldn't stand seeing her upset.

"Logan relax Miss Siomon was only doing what she was told to do. She meant no harm" Charles told Logan hoping it would calm him down.

"I was hired to steal the disc before it was stolen. I meant no harm to you or your friends I was just doing my job." Arcelia told him. Logan looked at Charles who nodded his agreement with the stranger.

"Whatever," Logan looked her in the eyes menacingly "But tell me this. Why hire a twelve year old for a job like that?" Arcelia glared at Logan and tilted her head to the side with sass.

"Cause this "twelve year old" is the best she is at what she does," She backed away a bit and headed to the door and turned back to Logan.

"And what I do isn't very nice." She gave a cocky head tilt as she said that heading out.

"Damn kid is asking for trouble."

Logan muttered to himself and the Professor surprisingly let out a laugh.

"Well Logan you're going to have to get use to it because starting today she is officially attending the school."

Charles said wheeling out from behind his desk. Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"She's a mutant as well?"

"Yes Logan she and a few others are joining as well."

"Poor kids," Logan didn't hate his mutation but he knew being a mutant was tough. "What's her mutation?" He asked pulling out a cigar and slipping it into his mouth.

"Why don't you go ask her?"

"Maybe I will"

Logan muttered walking out.

"Honestly! Will you stop acting like a child!" Arcelia kicked Jones shinn as he sat on a table. The teenage boy quickly grabbed his shinn yelling ouch as Logan and Jean walked. Seeing them Arcelia kinda shoved Avan forward with an encouraging smiled. The teenage boy with black hair sighed but did what he was being told to do.

"He should get his eyesight back in a day or two the side effects don't last to long." Logan studied the four in front of him. He knew for a fact he didn't like Arcelia but he wasn't sure what to make of the other three. The blonde acted like a normal boy for his age as the one with black hair with a white stripe was definitely out there. The other girl was quiet and respectful unlike the other three.

"Even though classes don't start back up until next weekend would you like to join me and a few other students in some training?"

They all turned and saw Storm in the doorway. Arcelia beamed.

"We'd love to!"

"You mean you'd love to."

Avan muttered.

"Avan."

"Okay. Okay," Avan threw his hands up in defeat. "Gosh I'd hate for you to hurt me or something."

Arcelia smiled.

"Honestly I couldn't hurt you."

"Well," Logan interrupted Arcelia. "Sorry to interupt your flirting but if your'e going to train lets go now."

"Are you joining us Logan?" Storm asked looking at him. He nodded and walked out. Avan and Arcelia quickly followed with Storm behind them.

"SO...Storm...your power is..." Avan kinda asked not really sounding to confident in himself.

"As my name suggest I have control of the weather." Storm smiled answering his question.

"Oh that's pretty cool."

"Much cooler than what you do Avan." Arcelia stated looking at Avan.

"HEY! I do some cool stuff!" Avan whined not to happy about his sister's harshness.

"Everyone's gift is special."

Storm said as they headed down a flight of stairs.

"Yeah! Arce! Mine is just as awesome as yours!"

"We basically do the same thing!"

Arcelia yelled at Avan. Logan wanted to ask what they did but he didn't what to show that he cared because he didn't but it didn't matter Storm asked for him.

"I both have regeneration and lightning manipulation-" Avan started off proudly.

"Avan would have astral projection but he doesn't train so he can't do much with it."

Arcelia said as the reached the danger room. Logan was waiting to hear what Arcelia could do but she didn't say anything before they walked in. Waiting for Storm inside the Danger room was Kitty, Kurt, Bobby, and Surge.

"Oh! Hey!" Kitty ran over and quickly became friends with Arcelia.

"We'll being doing a simple exercise similar to capture the flag." Storm told everyone so they broke up into two teams of four. Kitty, Avan, Surge, and Logan. The other team was Bobby, Surge, Arcelia, and Storm. Everything went fine up until a sentinel slammed Arcelia into wall but Logan caught her in time for her head slam into his.

"Arce! Holy shi- What happened to her?!" Avan asked as the danger room powered down.

"She just slammed her head into adamantium that's just what happened to her." Logan said picking her up. She obviously wasn't going to wake up soon.

"Better take her to the medical wing Logan. Have Jean or Hank look at her." Logan nodded and threw her over his shoulder then left.


End file.
